


Seesaw

by imissjin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Secret Crush, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissjin/pseuds/imissjin
Summary: "Love is like a seesaw - it has its up and downs" . George likes Dream but he feels a extreme amount of guilt because of it .~~“Whatever , you're being nimrod right now Dream , you're annoying me” Sapnap said , the other two laughed at him.Dream fakely gasped “Im not annoying . Right Georgie ?” He said teasingly. Georges heart began to race . Oh God .“Y-you are” Georges throat felt tight . He was sweating . He would curse himself for stuttering later .
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and GeorgeNotFount
Kudos: 13





	Seesaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hii , thank you for reading . I hope u enjoy ! Please leave any suggestions and corrections etc in the comment <3  
> This story will contain :  
> Swearing  
> Homophobia / internalised homophobia  
> I will put warnings before the subject and and when its over.

“Love is like a seesaw - it has its ups and downs” . The very quote his mother had repeated to him since he was a young boy , he had only just recently started to understand what his mother meant . George had always struggled with emotions whether it be showing them or soothing them . But Dream helped , or he’d thought he did .He couldn't describe the high he felt when he talked to Dream or laughed with him - though he knew he could describe the wave of guilt he would feel after . He couldn't deny the fact that he felt lost , lost in his mind . He felt like he was spectating his own life (more like a car crash) . He could only sit back and watch as he suppressed his feelings for his friend . George felt lost . 

2:00 AM . It wasn't unusual for George to stay up this late .He found peace at night .He enjoyed how dark it was outside and the fact that the house fell quite , nobody was awake to disturb him.  
His blue LED lights light up his face as he lightly bobbed his head to the song he has listening to , “Do i wanna know ?” By Artic Monkeys . His discord started to make the familiar incoming ring noise he paused his music and answered .

“Sapnap ? Why are you calling , I thought you were streaming tonight ?”

“I am , Im trying to speedrun but Dream is distracting me” George could sense his frustration , even if he was trying to joke .

“That’s a lie” Dream says cockily . George smiled softly subconsciously when he heard him .

“Whatever , you're being nimrod right now Dream , you're annoying me” Sapnap said , the other two laughed at him.

Dream fakely gasped “Im not annoying . Right Georgie ?” He said teasingly. Georges heart began to race . Shit . 

“Y-you are” Georges throat felt tight . He was sweating . He would curse himself for stuttering later .

Dream started to make overly dramatic sobbing noises

“Forget this , do you wanna hop on the SMP ?” Sapnap said, giving up speed running .

“Sure , two seconds” Dream said

Sapnap had been streaming 2 hours now , they were re building George's house after Sapnap had accidentally burnt it down . 

“I cant believe you Sapnap , my house i ruined” George mumbled trying to sound sad as possible .  
“Aww im so sorry Gogy . How can i make you feel better ? I’ll do anything”

“Anything you say ?” George said smirking before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

“Gogy , stooop Dream will get jealous” Sapnap managed to say through his laughing.

“Oh come on . Why would I ?” Dream spoke softly , you could almost here his smile.

“Whatever , help me finish my house” George said trying to change to subject before he died of embarrassment .

It was 5 am by the time Sapnap had ended his stream , It was just George and Dream left in the VC .

“Im gonna head to bed Dream” George said before yawning loudly.

“No don’t . We’ll be out of sync again” Dream stated quietly , drawing out the “o” in no.

“Stop being clingy Dream” George whispered rolling his eyes. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink at this point . It was nice being alone with Dream even if he knew deep down the way he felt was wrong .

“Oh come on , you’re the clingy one” Dream said laughing faintly .

“Okay sure , Goodnight...Clay” George said laughing. This was his shitty attempt at flirting.

“Don't call me Clay” Dream ordered, trying to sound angry .

“Bye Dream” George said smiling.

“Good night” Dream said softly.

George left the VC taking off his headphones and went offline , and then got into bed.


End file.
